Meant To Be
by occasionalshipper
Summary: When Jazmin Del Rio finds out that her unrequited love for her best friend Florencia Estrella may not be unrequited after all, she learns that life doesn't always go the way you expect it to. And when it comes to matters of the heart, anything is possible (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jazmin Del Rio had never truly been sure on anything in her life. She had never put much thought into where she wanted to be ten years from now or thought much about marriage or the possibility of children. She didn't like to concern herself with matters outside of her control and preferred to live life in the moment rather than planning everything out and because of this, she often found herself unsure of what path she should follow. It was something that she both liked and disliked about herself, because while it excited her to know that her life was not set in stone, it also scared her to have no idea where she was heading. But that all changed when she met Florencia Estrella. Her best friend, and the women who had become the subject of her uncontrollable and undeniable unrequited love.

She'd known it from the first moment that she'd laid her eyes upon the Estrella sister. She had known in those very first moments that the women standing before her would play an extremely important role in her life. However she could not have predicted just how significant and life changing that would be. Jazmin Del Rio had always been a practical thinker. Never believing in love at first sight or 'meant to be'. She believed that the path you take in life would determine where you end up and who you end up with but even she could not deny that meeting Florencia felt a lot like the 'meant to be' that she had spent so many years convincing herself didn't exist.

When around the other women, Jazmin found herself fantasizing about the life that they could share together. And for once in her life, she wanted to stay still. She wanted to make a life for herself, with Florencia. She had come close to feeling the same for her ex-girlfriend Elena, but something had always gotten in the way. Whether it was by choice or purely coincidental, things had never quite worked out. Because of this, she knew that what she felt for Florencia was far more intense than anything she'd ever felt before. That it was the kind of love that couldn't be ignored. The kind of love that you read about in romance novels. Only she believed that this particular romance story would not have the happily ever after that she so desperately hoped it would.

However she was soon the learn that life doesn't always go the way you expect it to go, and when it comes to matters of the heart, anything is possible.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Growing up with Tourettes had always made Florencia Estrella feel like an outsider. Not because she was ashamed, but because of how she was treated by others. She despised the judgmental looks she received from strangers whenever she had a tic in public. And it angered her how, back in her school days, non of her classmates had wanted to be her friend because their parents didn't want them playing with "the kid that swears all the time". She never understood how anyone could be so cruel towards her for something that she couldn't control, but she had soon began to accept it as normal. That was until she met Jazmin Del Rio. The woman who soon because her closest friend and the one who taught her not to care what others think. The first and only person in her life to laugh with her and not at her. Jazmin never judged her, and for Florencia, that meant that she had finally found someone who she felt she could be unapologetically herself around.

Florencia was engrossed in the current novel she was reading when she heard a knock on her door. Since she was not expecting anyone it took her by surprise.

She got up to see who was on the other side of the door. She opened it to find Jazmin standing there, wearing a black and white button up shirt and blue jeans, with her red hair falling perfectly on her shoulders.

"Jaz, I wasn't expecting to see you today. Did Javo call you in to work?" Florencia asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Jazmin let out a small laugh, that Florencia almost confused for nerves but thought better of it. After all, why would Jazmin be nervous around her?

"No, no he didn't. I actually came to see you Flor" seeing that the look of confusion on other woman's face still hadn't faded, she added "if that's okay?"

"Yeah of course, you're always welcome" Florencia replied, gesturing for Jazmin to step inside her room and as the taller girl entered, she closed the door behind them both and after a few seconds of silence, Florencia added "but there isn't really anything interesting to do here *except fuck* sorry, sorry"

"I have popcorn and juice, I was thinking we could have a movie night" Jazmin replied, and Florencia was grateful that the other woman didn't make a big deal about her tic. Even though she had to admit that her tics were few and far between whenever she spent time with Jazmin. She put that reason down to the fact that Jazmin was her best friend and she felt comfortable, but deep down even Florencia knew that there was more to it than that. Florencia felt different around Jazmin, in a way that she couldn't quite detect, but she knew that it made her feel good. It made her feel like she could be herself without apologizing like she felt the need to do with everyone else in her life.

"No movie?" Florencia asked when she realized that Jazmin hadn't brought one with her.

"No, I chose last time, so I thought you might want to pick this time"

"Oh okay, I have this film that Miranda recommended to me. I don't know if it's any good, I've never seen it. It's called Imagine Me And You"

Jazmin smiled, she knew the movie well.

"You know it?" asked Florencia, after seeing that Jazmin seemed excited about the particular movie she had just mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah I know it. It's um, it's a lesbian romantic comedy" Jazmin didn't know why, but she felt nervous to see the reaction that Florencia would have to them watching a film about two women falling in love. She'd been friends with Florencia for a while but the topic of sexuality hadn't come up until this moment and Jazmin wasn't sure why but she wasn't sure that she wanted Florencia to know she was a lesbian. She thought maybe it had something to do with being rejected by friends in the past who automatically assumed that she had feelings for them or maybe it was because she did have feelings for Florencia and telling her she was a lesbian might make her feelings obvious to the other women.

"As in two women? *pussy on pussy, sorry sorry" Florencia asked, even though she was aware of what Jazmin had meant.

"Yes as in two women, is that a problem?" Jazmin asked, genuinely concerned of what Florencia was thinking.

"No, no. Not a problem. But I don't know much about that" Florencia confessed

Jazmin couldn't help but let out a laugh "What do you mean?"

Florencia looked more confused than ever, and as Jazmin recognized the other women's nervous tics, she couldn't tell if they were caused by Florencia truly being clueless about the 'technicalities' of a lesbian relationship or if she was uncomfortable with the topic of conversation Not wanting Florencia to be uncomfortable, Jazmin quickly added "We can watch something else" in an effort to ease the obvious tension in the room. A tension that Jazmin struggled to identify the source of.

"No, we should watch it" replied Florencia

Jazmin looked at Florencia, studying her face for any sign of emotion that contradicted what she had said. Wanting to make sure, since it was always a main priority of hers to make sure Florencia felt comfortable. She knew that Florencia didn't have many people in her life that put her first, so when they had first become friends, she made a promise to herself that she would always be that person for her.

Florencia could tell that Jazmin was concerned, "I want to watch it" she added, with a level of certainty in her voice that took the other women by surprise, and Jazmin nodded her head as if to agree when she saw that Florencia no longer seemed as nervous as she did before.

Florencia walked across her room and picked up the DVD from where Miranda had left it earlier and grabbed a bowl and two glasses for the popcorn and juice. When she made her way back towards her bed, she saw that Jazmin had already made herself comfortable, with a pillow leaning against the wall behind her back and her legs draped over the bed. She opened the popcorn and emptied it into the bowl and passes Jazmin the glasses for the juice before putting the DVD in the television opposite and climbing onto the bed to sit next to Jazmin. When both women were ready to watch the movie, Florencia pressed play on the remote and the opening titles began.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jazmin and Florencia had only been watching the movie for twenty minutes when Florencia grabbed the remote from her bedside table and pressed the pause button, causing Jazmin to turn her head and look at Florencia.

"Flor are you okay, are you not enjoying the movie?" asked Jazmin, with a tone of concern in her voice. Florencia hadn't shown any sign of disliking the movie until now, so it had taken Jazmin by surprise.

"No, no. It's good *they're gonna scissor*, sorry, I'm just cold. I'm going to get a blanket" replied Florencia as she climbed off her bed and walked across the room to collect a fluffy pink blanket from the cupboard before walking back to the bed. When she returned she found that Jazmin had moved slightly closer to her side of the bed and Florencia found herself smiling at the thought of Jazmin being closer to her. Sitting back down, Florencia wrapped the blanket around her legs.

Jazmin reached her hand out to touch the blanket, lightly brushing the other women's leg that was underneath the fabric ."It's so soft" she said, pulling her hand away as soon as she realized she'd made Florencia have a nervous tic. Jazmin hated being the cause of Florencia's discomfort in any way.

Realizing Jazmin's concern, Florencia was quick to prove to the other women that she hadn't made her feel uncomfortable. Florencia wanted Jazmin to know that she felt safe around her, that she wanted to be around her all the time. Although she didn't know how to put it into words, so she simply replied with "Do you *tic* want half of the blanket?"

Jazmin couldn't stop the wide smile that appeared on her face. While she predicted that something as simple as sharing a blanket didn't mean the same to Florencia as it did to her, she couldn't help but be hopeful. Realizing she hadn't replied and Florencia was waiting for her to answer she nodded her head "Yes"

"Here you go" Florencia said as she moved the blanket so that it was covering both of the women's legs "That's better"

"You've got more than me, you're too far away" teased Jazmin, when she realized that they did not in fact have an equal share of the blanket due to the fact that there was still some space between them on the bed.

"Should I *tic* be closer?" asked Florencia and Jazmin could hear the uncertainty in her voice, although she wasn't sure as to whether that uncertainty was a result of feeling uncomfortable of the situation or because she was unsure on what Jazmin's response would be.

"If you want to be closer" replied Jazmin, making sure that Florencia understood it was her decision.

Florencia replied by moving up on the bed until she was shoulder to shoulder with Jazmin, their legs and feet touching. Both women turned their heads at the same time to look at each other and found their faces only centimeters apart. Feeling nervous, Florencia quickly turned her head back to face the television but she could feel Jazmin's eyes still looking at her. After a moment Jazmin looked away and Florencia grabbed the remote from her bedside table and pressed play so that they could resume watching the movie. They sat shoulder to shoulder, underneath the blanket, for the rest of the movie. By the time it was finished, Florencia was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open.

"I'm so tired" she said, while rubbing her eyes

"I can go, let you get some sleep" suggested Jazmin, as she began to climb off the bed that they had been sitting on.

Florencia leaned across the bed and took hold of Jazmin's hand, as a way of getting her to stay where she was.

"No, no please stay while I sleep *tic* I like being close to you"

With a slight bite of her lip and a nod, Jazmin moved back onto the bed "Okay, I'll stay"

Florencia let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure how to explain it but she always missed Jazmin the second that she was away from her. No matter how much time they had spent together before their departure. She'd spend all day every day with her if she could. So knowing that Jazmin would be by her side, while she slept, filled her with an unfamiliar happiness.

Florencia moved so that she was now laying down on her bed with her head on the pillow and tried to sleep, but after only ten minutes she sat up, causing Jazmin to look away from her phone where she had been texting Javo.

"Flor are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah *tic* I um *tic* can you *tic* sorry, sorry" Florencia was obviously nervous.

Jazmin, being well aware of Florencia's nerves, placed her hand lightly on the other women's shoulder "What's wrong Flor, talk to me". Florencia instantly felt herself calm down, somehow Jazmin always had that effect on her

Can you hold me?" she asked

"Can I hold you?"

"Yes" Florencia replied, surprised by the certainty in her own voice and unaware of where the nerves, that had been present only seconds before, had gone "I'll sleep better. If that's okay?"

The uncontrollable smile that had appeared on Jazmin's face earlier that evening, when Florencia had asked her if she wanted to share her blanket, had returned. She was overwhelmed with feelings. The thought of holding Florencia, while she slept, made her heart race.

"Jaz?" Florencia asked, as a way of getting her attention more than anything and Jazmin realized that she had been too caught up in her feelings to reply to Florencia.

"Yes" she nodded and Florencia gestured for Jazmin to lay down beside her.

Once they were laying side by side, Florencia guided Jazmin's arm so that it was draped around her waist and moved herself so that their bodies were close together. A few minutes later Florencia was fast asleep and Jazmin was laying awake with her arms around the women she loved, feeling content and safe and never wanting the moment to end.


End file.
